Ask Matty
by LenFanGirlXD
Summary: Hey guys its Matt! This is a fanfic where you can ask me questions. That's right ME! so ask away!
1. Readers Note

Hey, guys It's Matt!! Ashley-chan and I have decided to make a "Ask Matty" (Ashley made me call it that –rolls eyes-) Fanfic 8) This is a little note telling you guys that I am now open to answer any of your questions! So if there's anything you'd like to ask me then **go for it****.** Let me just say you can ask whatever you peeps want idc if you say anything mean really cause I'm just doing this to win a bet with Mello 8P Our bet is to see who gets the most questions asked. PLEASE HELP ME WIN!! Or Mels will take my videogames away! Lol. Haha if I win –smiles deviously- Lol you really don't wanna know ;) well anyways I can't wait to receive some questions! LOL bye guys!

Love,

Matty


	2. Chapter 1: Thank you's and questions 8D

**A:** Matt

**Matt:** -playing Gameboy-

**A:** Matt!

**Matt:** -still playing

**A:** MATT!!!

**Matt:** GAH!! What!?!

**A:** you have some questions.

**Matt:** REALLY!?! O//O

**A:** -rolls eyes- yes

**Matt:** YAY!

A: -hits head and leaves-

HI GUYS!! Its Matt! I'm sooooooooooooo happy you guys actually took the time to take some time out of your busy schedules to ask ME questions! I'm sooo happy!

Lol enough rambling for me. **First** question is from **BeyondBirthday93.**

**BeyondBirthday93 **

**Hello "Matty,"  
Hmm...well, I wouldn't REALLY know what to ASK you. Other than, besides cigarettes and videogames, how many addictions do you have? And what are they? And when did they start? And what is your REAL middle name? I guess that's all for now. Bye bye, Matty-kins! -kisses your cheek and poofs-**

~BeyondBirthday93

YAY! Lol sorry I'm a little hyper after eating one of Mels chocolate bars. –devious smile- Thank you sooo much! You're my first person to ask me a question!! 8D –gives BeyondBirthday93 a Matt plushie- well let's get to answering your question 8P

Well BeyondBirthday93, I have two other addictions. One of them is that I actually like reading Manga. Funny story how I got into it. Back at Wammy's when Mels got mad at me he would throw things at me. (still does) One day it happened to be a Manga book called _**Fullmetal Alchemists**_. I looked through it and happened to like it so I started reading some Manga. My second addiction (haha) is actually Mello 8P.

My real middle name you ask? Well I heard from Roger it was "Conner", but I don't think its true. I think he just randomly said that to get me out of his office. So truth is I don't really know. I'm sorry. –is kissed on the cheek by BeyondBirthday93- Thanks….

–blushes-

Okay the next person is **Mikomikokoro.**

**Mikomikokoro **

**Well, Matt...**

How do you REALLY feel about Mello??  
And how do you know that he won't just take your games anyway if you win the bet??

Hi, Mikomikokoro! Thanks for reading "Ask Matty" so far. –gives Mikomikokoro a hug and a cookie- Thanks for being my second reader!!! Lol enough chat I'll answer your question now.

Hmmm how I feel about Mels you ask? Well I think he's the bestest most **HOTEST **boyfriend I've ever had. (only one I've actually had) Even though he PMS' like every freaking day I love him all the same. I don't know what I'd do without him. We've actually had a recent fight. Mels thought I was falling in love with A's friend's OC named Ariya. But its okay now. Ariya is L's girl anyways. (shhh! You didn't hear that from me ;) Oh yeah! Me and Mels just recently got engaged! –grins really big- I love that chocoholic sooo much! Lol

Haha! I know Mels will not only take my videogames away if I lose, fur sure. He'll probably do many *cough* *cough* inappropriate *cough* things to me, which probably involves some melted chocolate and handcuffs. –shutters- Well yeah we don't wanna go that far ;) lol

Well thank you soo much! This ends the very FIRST chapter of "Ask Matty". –opens up a new game- I even bought a new game for the occasion! I love you guys! Bye! Cya next time! –starts playing new game-

**A**: -**walks in- Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.**


	3. Chapter 2: Depression and Happiness oO

**A: **Matt your on!

**Matt: ***puts PSP down*

I'm back…. I'm sorry I've been gone for a bit! I've been having difficult relationship problems with Mello 8,( Lets say we're not together right this moment…. Hopefully this will cheer me up….. I love you guys -hugs readers- First question

**BeyondBirthday93**

**Thanks, Matty. I'm glad you answered my questions...-gives you manga and Mello- (I stole him from someone - Don't tell on me!) Now, for my NEXT question...do you know who Beyond Birthday is? (The REAL Beyond Birthday, not me.) And, if you DO, will you please tell me about him? And what's your favorite cartoon? And, if I gave you the world, what would you do with it? Now, since I'm being nice...-hugs A- ...Beyond Birthday really misses A a lot. -pouts a little- A DOES NOT HUG ME BACK! -goes off and cries- B: ...nice going, A. Anyway, Matt, we'll talk later. And now...-gets BB to give you a hug and a kiss- Later.**

Welcome back **BeyondBirthday93! **Thank you sooooo much for asking me another question. I really appreciate it! Now lets see….. *receives manga and Mello* well thanks for the Manga....-looks at Mello- Maybe this Mello won't hate me! –hugs Mello tightly- Do I know who Beyond is? Of course! He's AWESOME! Lol. Hmm well I can write like a whole page about him. He is violent, but its actually really funny. He has like voodoo dolls of everyone, which is creepy. He likes to stab the Light one, but let me just say you don't wanna know what he does to the L voodoo doll O.o He does like Strawberry jam, but not as much as everyone thinks.

My favorite cartoon is…..hmm…..well I don't really have one but, l I like watching the Super Mario one they use to have back then. Its pretty decent. I actually think the games are much better though.

Hmm what would I do If you gave me the world? Hmm….I'd rid the world of its even and create a better world for all! –laughs manically- Lol I'm just kidding. That's waaaaay to Light Yagami! If you gave me the world I'd make it way cool! I'd make sure I (and everyone else like me) had an endless supply of videogames and junk food! Oh yeah and I'd make Mello not hate me! If that's possible -_-

Awh! I'm sorry A won't hug you back! –Gets a hug and a kiss from BB-

Thanks BeyondBirthday93! Now are next reader is……

**malikmokubalover1**

**Hey Matt! So what is your favorite video game? I'm obsessed with Super Smash Bros Brawl! Do you play? ANyway I luv u! U r pure WIN! Anyway I'm done! Bye! **Kisses quickly and runs away****

New reader! –gives malikmokubalover1 a Matt plushie- OMK! Hi! I'm soo happy to have a new reader! It makes my day!

Hmm my favorite videogame? Um… I'm not sure –looks at videogame collection- well I do love my Mario collection! I just love that dude lol. And yes I do play Super Smash Bros Brawl! Its sooo fun! I usually like playing with the characters Link, Pit, and Mario. You would make such a great videogame buddy!

**A: Oh god! Not another one!**

Lol well anyways….Awh! I love you too! –hugs malikmokubalover1- Ikr? I'm such a pure win! –Is kissed by malikmokubalover1- , -blushes- Thanks!

Well That ends chappy number 2! Thanks so much! I'm soo happy even though I only had two questions! Hey….I cheered up a bit! Thanks guys! Bai Bai!


	4. Chapter 3: You've got Mail!

**A:** I do not own Death Note! It belongs to its right full owners Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Computer: **_BING. _You got Mail! **Click here to receive Mail**

**-**_Readers click button. Mail pops up-_

**Matt:** UWAAAAH!...That was scary o.O well anyways…

Hiyah Guys! I'm back! Welcome to Chapter 3 of "Ask Matty"! I'm sooo happy that this Fanfiction made it to Chapter 3! I couldn't have done it without you guys! _–hugs readers-_ Well anyways lets get to answering questions! First question……

**MXM's Holic  
**

**Hi Matty!  
I'm MXM's Holic and I'm from Argentina but I love this! and i HAD to make questions!  
1: What would you do if you are in a desert island with your PSP and MEllo? (Mello is wearing a super fitting leather suit *-* tee hee hee)  
2: what is your favourite colour? I always wanted to know that... i don't really know why...  
3: ¿Cigarettes or videogames? (live or death situation)  
that's all for now... I'll stop bothering you ^^  
I love this!)  
considering that i'm currently madly in LOVE with you (MATT) tee hee hee *-* sorry... i'm just a mad fangirl heh  
Kisses MXM's Holic  
P/S: Congrats! So you guys are engaged now! YEAH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
YAY... To favourites!**

Hello MXM's Holic! You're a new reviwer! Yay! _–gives MXM's Holic a striped shirt just like his- _I'm sooo happy! Wow from Argentina! That's far away from where I live!

Lol now let me answer your questions.

**1.** Hmmm If I was stranded on an desert island with my Psp and Mello _–nosebleed-_ w-wearing a super fitting leather suit I'd……..ano…………_-smiles seductively- _I'D PIN MELLO DOWN AND-

**A: **KEEP IT RATED K+ MATT! _–glares-_

**Matt: ** _-pouts- _………….play Psp with him! It would be sooo fun!

**2.** My favorite color would be….RED! 8) Its the color of my hair! Tee hee

**3.** Oh god……um If I had to choose between cigarettes or videogames I think I'd go with videogames cause their soooo freaking addicting!

Teehee thanks for being such a Fangirl! Even though you guys ask me to marry you a tons of times, chase me into the bathroom, and attack me, you guys make my life…….interesting!_ –huggies-_

Okay lets bring our next victim! Uh…I mean reviewer!

**Zetsubou Ai**

**Oh, cool, another one of those 'Ask Matt' things! I just wanted to say, Matt, that you're totally cool, and, out of all of the Death Note characters, you died in the awesomest way(...that /is/ a compliment). But, now for my questions~**

**1) What do you really think of Near? How do you feel about him? I mean, is he like a brother to you? Or maybe just competition? Or maybe something...more? ^^**

**And, for my not-so-thoughtful mind, 2) Who's /really/ the seme with you and Mello? My bff and I always thought it was you. Are we wrong? o.o Sorry for all these questions! x)**

**-Gwendolyn**

YAY! Another New reviewer! Aren't I so lucky! 8] OMK thanks! I'm soo happy there are people out there that think I'm cool! Lol I thought I died pretty flippin' awesome too!

**1.**_ –looks uncomfortable-_ um…… how I feel about…..N-near…..um….well…..recently I saved him from drowning*…….and um……I'm not really sure…..I m-mean he's kind of…..a-attractive….with his silky white hair and how he plays gently with his toys……and how soft his-

**A: **MATT! _–glares-_

**Matt: …….**cheeks and his……his…..l-lips……l-look……ano……**NEXT QUESTION!**

**2. **Oh god! O.o I was waiting for this question! Well uh….._-rubs back of head- _I'm actually the…..Uke…….Mello is so controlling ya know? He likes to be the boss…. So yea……Damn Mello!

Thank you so much for asking meh questions! _–Gives Zetsubou Ai a Matt plushie-_

Okay next reviewer!

]**malikmokubalover1**

**You answered my question! YAYZ! -Hugz Matt plushie- I would totally play video games with you Matty! :D Anyway I have 2 questions... 1.! Do you play pokemon? and 2! Going on BeyondBirthday93's question do you know who Alternate is?**

Welcome back! _–gives you a big hug and a cookie-_ teehee let me answer your questions then!

**1. **YES I TOTALLY PLAY POKEMON! Woooo! Its soooo AWESOME! Most of my pokemon are on level 100! 8-p LOL we should totally plat some time!

**2.** Well I don't really know much about Alternate….He died before I was put into Wammy's…… All I know was that Beyond really liked him and they were best friend n all. Maybe Mello would know…..you should ask him!

Thanks sooo much! _–kisses malikmokubalover1 on the cheek-_

Well that concludes this Chapter of "Ask Matty"! Well baibai I'm gonna go play Super Mario Galaxy 2! That I just got! WOOOOOO!

*** read more about this in "A day in the life of Near".**


End file.
